The Internet consists of a network of interconnected computer networks. Each of these computers has an IP address that is comprised of a series of four numbers separated by periods or dots and each of these four numbers is an 8-bit integer which collectively represent the unique address of the computer within the Internet. The internet is a packet switching network whereby a data file routed over the Internet to some destination is broken down into a number of packets that are separately transmitted to the destination. Each packet contains, inter alia, some portion of the data file and the IP address of the destination.
The IP address of a destination is useful in routing packets to the correct destination but is not very people friendly. A group of four 8-bit numbers by themselves do not reveal or suggest anything about the destination and most people would find it difficult to remember the IP addresses of a destination. As a result of this shortcoming in just using IP addresses, domain names were created. Domain names consist of two or more parts, frequently words, separated by periods. Since the words, numbers, or other symbols forming a domain name often indicate or at least suggest the identity of a destination, domain names have become the standard way of entering an address and are more easily remembered than the IP addresses. After a domain name has been entered, a domain name server (DNS) resolves the domain name into a specific IP address. Thus, for example, when someone surfing the Internet enters into a browser program a particular domain name for a web site, the browser first queries the DNS to arrive at the proper IP address.
While the IP address works well to deliver packets to the correct address on the Internet, IP addresses do not convey any useful information about the geographic address of the destination. Furthermore, the domain names do not even necessarily indicate any geographic location although sometimes they may suggest, correctly or incorrectly, such a location. This absence of a link between the IP address or domain name and the geographic location holds true both nationally and internationally. For instance, a country top-level domain format designates .us for the United States, .uk for the United Kingdom, etc. Thus, by referencing these extensions, at least the country within which the computer is located can often be determined. These extensions, however, can often be deceiving and may be inaccurate. For instance, the .md domain is assigned to the Republic of Moldova but has become quite popular with medical doctors in the United States. Consequently, while the domain name may suggest some aspect of the computer's geographic location, the domain name and the IP address often do not convey any useful geographic information.
In addition to the geographic location, the IP address and domain name also tell very little information about the person or company using the computer or computer network. Consequently, it is therefore possible for visitors to go to a web site, transfer files, or send email without revealing their true identity. This anonymity, however, runs counter to the desires of many web sites. For example, for advertising purposes, it is desirable to target each advertisement to a select market group optimized for the goods or services associated with the advertisement. An advertisement for a product or service that matches or is closely associated with the interests of a person or group will be much more effective, and thus more valuable to the advertisers, than an advertisement that is blindly sent out to every visitor to the site.
Driven often by the desire to increase advertising revenues and to increase sales, many sites are now profiling their visitors. To profile a visitor, web sites first monitor their visitors' traffic historically through the site and detect patterns of behavior for different groups of visitors. The web site may come to infer that a certain group of visitors requesting a page or sequence of pages has a particular interest. When selecting an advertisement for the next page requested by an individual in that group, the web site can target an advertisement associated with the inferred interest of the individual or group. Thus, the visitor's traffic through the web site is mapped and analyzed based on the behavior of other visitors at the web site. Many web sites are therefore interested in learning as much as possible about their visitors in order to increase the profitability of their web site.
The desire to learn more about users of the Internet is countered by privacy concerns of the users. The use of cookies, for instance, is objectionable to many visitors. In fact, bills have been introduced into the House of Representatives and also in the Senate controlling the use of cookies or digital ID tags. By placing cookies on a user's computer, companies can track visitors across numerous web sites, thereby suggesting interests of the visitors. While many companies may find cookies and other profiling techniques beneficial, profiling techniques have not won wide-spread approval from the public at large.
A particularly telling example of the competing interests between privacy and profiling is when Double Click, Inc. of New York, N.Y. tied the names and addresses of individuals to their respective IP addresses. The reactions to Double Click's actions included the filing of a complaint with the Federal Trade Commission (FTC) by the Electronic Privacy Information Center and outbursts from many privacy advocates that the tracking of browsing habits of visitors is inherently invasive. Thus, even though the technology may allow for precise tracking of individuals on the Internet, companies must carefully balance the desire to profile visitors with the rights of the visitors in remaining anonymous.
A need therefore exists for systems and methods by which more detailed information may be obtained on visitors without jeopardizing or compromising the visitors' privacy rights.